


For an Eternity

by highwayKing



Series: Bismuth [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Short One Shot, might have some spelling errors, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she be so stupid?! She should have known that Rose Quartz would never agree to her methods, she would never see her side no matter how much she explained it to hear, no matter how much she proved to her.</p><p>She just simply wouldn’t budge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For an Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of the Bismuth one shots, this one focuses on Bismuth’s thoughts after she had been bubbled by Rose.

How could she be so stupid?! She should have known that Rose Quartz would never agree to her methods, she would never see her side no matter how much she explained it to hear, no matter how much she proved to her.

She just simply wouldn’t budge.

But that’s what Bismuth didn’t understand. Why?

Rose Quartz was the one who shattered Pink Diamond, the one who started the revolution, the one who organized a whole planet worth of army, the one who tasked her with the equipment of said army. She had done so much that was seen as blasphemous for a quartz soldier like her. Yet she had done it.

And here Bismuth was, only wanted the best for her fellow soldiers and dearest friends and no doubt that Rose would want the same. Then why not do the most? Why don’t they crush the problem at its core?

With the Breaking Point she could have done it. She was sure!

But Rose wouldn’t budge.

She, the one who shattered Pink Diamond, was pleading mercy for the very diamonds that would shatter her without thinking if she was ever captured.

Bismuth just wanted to help, but instead of being out there and fighting for their freedom, for gem kind, she was stuck in here, in her own gem unable to anything. Her form had long since healed and so she didn’t understand why she wouldn’t reform. She tried everything she could think of to burst out. She tried channeling all her energy just like when she first popped out of the ground or when she fought on the battlefield. But it was no use, she had to admit, she was stuck there.

It was a strange feeling being trapped in your own gem. Scary even.

You were alone in your mind without anything to keep your mind away from the dark thought. Mostly she was fuming over Rose Quartz and what she did to her. If she could she would shed a couple of tears over what happened. She couldn’t help but to feel betrayed.

Then to escape those thought Bismuth started wondering what was happening outside. She had no idea how many days and nights she spent here so much could have changed.

Have they won? If so was she about to be let out or was she forever damned to sit in here and wait for mercy, for Rose to change her mind and let her go free.

Or did they lose? Could it be that while she was here doing nothing that the entire resistance was annihilated, her friends gone, shattered and Earth taken over once again. And the next time she would see the light of day was when she was taken to be shattered as well.

She couldn’t imagine if that would be horrifying or relieving. She didn’t believe that she could bear existing if her comrades were gone.

From those thought she ran to her memories. Happy or bad ones it didn’t matter. She would rather relive ever loss on the battlefield instead of thinking about the unpredictable future.

Soon she would lull herself into unconsciousness.

She didn’t notice the centuries passing her by, for her every minute spent there was an eternity. It didn’t matter if it was a week or a hundred of years, it passes the same, they were the same.

Secretly she hoped that when she is free the rebellion was still there. The things that gave a new meaning to her existence would be waiting for her return. And all her friend would be there preparing for another battle, for another day and they would welcome her back with open arms. Everything would be back to normal as if nothing ever happened.

She entertained herself with these thoughts waiting more and more eagerly to see that little yellow star that was this planet’s sun, to feel once again the soft grass under her feet and the heat of the forge as she worked the day away.

Bismuth longed to be back there doing what she loved. However, as the time passes and she spent less and less time thinking and reminiscing, the more time she spent just not doing anything. Time would pass her by anyway and she just floated there oblivious to anything.

Once or twice she wondered if it was better this way.


End file.
